To Steal His Heart
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Ayatsuji Tsukasa, a third year high school student and class rep had never experienced feelings toward another, until one event in the previous year. Now, a junior she finally accepts her feelings for a certain caring classmate. The problem? She is competing against his girlfriend, THE Morishima-senpai, goddess of the school.
1. Ohayo Gozaimasu

It has been two months into my third year of my high school life at Kibitou high school. I have been class rep for two months more or less now. I have sworn to do my best in all my tasks, organize the Sousetsai festival, and focus on my studies to go to a good university since day one of high school.

"Ohayo, Umehara!"

"Ohayo, Taisho!"

It has been my goal. To best I can be. To focus on my studies. It was a priority of mine, and nothing would interfere with my strive for excellence. I would be the girl everyone depended on, the girl people would go to if they needed help. Nothing could divert my efforts. Not sickness, not physical limits, not my older sister, and definitely not "young love."

"Ohayo, Kaoru!"

"Junichi! Ohayo!"

However last year, during the Sousetsai, one of those things did snatch my attention. I actually noticed how many couples were in Kibitou High School. There were many, to my surprise. I began to wonder what that was like. I'd experienced many high school experiences, but not that one. Affection, care, love. It hit me while watching couples dance around the bond fire towards the end. I shrugged it off as a worthless curiosity, found no value in further wondering and tossed the thought from my mind. However, I can't say it left my heart...it was racing that night. I took shelter in the darker and empty hallways of the school building, making my way to my classroom overlooking the festival.

Footsteps approached behind me as the class began to trickle in.

It was this night that threw everything in me out of uniformity. My heart was still pounding at the wonder, even though my mind had long since tossed it out. I began to make my way out of the building to check on the final festivities, maybe it would set everything straight again. A faint voice came from the hall outside the classroom. "Geez, where is it?" It definitely sounded like a male student.

"Ohayo, Ayutsuji-san!"

I made my way towards the door, to confront him and maybe sort out his situation, he really wasn't supposed to be in the main building at this time. The tapping of his shoes against the tile floor increased in volume as he drew nearer. I was just about to round the door frame. There was little light, only the glow from the fire outside barely illuminated the dark classroom. "Excuse me, you really shouldn't-" Bam! Our heads clashed as they banged against each other and I fell back as he fell forward. His weight pinned me down against the cold tile floor. "Owwwwwwww, err, gomenasai," he said rubbing his head, still on top of me. The flame outside swayed slightly and the illumination cast light briefly on both of our faces. "A-Ayatsuji-san? G-Gomen!" He stuttered. Our faces were mere inches away from each other. His face was cute and he had a charming factor to him that made my heart race. Especially from earlier. "W-What are you doing in here?" I asked. "Ahahaha, errr, I was looking for Morishima-senpai's headband, she may have left it in here earlier..." I motioned for him to get up since he really wasn't going to get off me and reached into my skirt pocket, pulling out a black head band. "Is this it?" He took it and cheerfully responded, "Hai! This is it! Arigatou gozaimasu, Ayatsuji-san!" I waved him off, "No problem, I found it earlier on your desk." He waved a cheerful goodbye saying thanks again on his way out the door. He was cute, and polite, and could be clueless at some points, but he was caring. I had a slight feeling a while back, but shrugged it off. But when our faces were a mere three inches from each other, I could feel his gentle breath and looked into the deep mystery of his dark eyes. A connection between mind and heart shorted, and something definitely sparked to life. I've had a growing crush on him since that incident. Had I really grown that weak? That was how I began feeling emotions I've never experienced before. Toward my class-rep assistant.

"Ohayo, Tachibana-kun!"

Junichi Tachibana.


	2. Jealousy?

I guess I had become that weak now.

 _Why Tsukasa? Why did you become so vulnerable? I should just drop the efforts now, before I get any deeper in this hole. But...whenever I saw him, my heart would run a marathon in place, forget skipping a beat..._

I could not stop thinking about Junichi, especially since he was my assistant class representative. Both work and affection related thoughts constantly ran about my daily train of thought, like children unrestrained by their parents, spreading _disorder._ There was no mistaking, I was infatuated and love struck about Tachibana-kun. I guess, I could ask him to accompany my to the Sousetsai Festival this year, we could go together. That may settle things down, I hoped. Recently, Tachibana-kun has been quite the reliable assistant and friend. He has carried heavy loads to various rooms, he had done a considerable amount of paperwork, and he had even taken my workload from me every now and then, making sit there and "take it easy and rest." Although not doing anything, especially when I could be doing my workload of class rep duties, irritated me and made me feel useless...it was a change of pace and Tachibana-kun was really kind and caring. I want to be by his side as much as possible, there were times when I felt his mere presence would make the workload go by faster sometimes. And if I happen to collapse and fall asleep at my desk during late hours, he would always make sure to drape his coat over my back and leave it there until I woke up, even if it meant leaving it with me until the next day.

This year I will go to the Founder's Day Festival with Tachibana-kun. Maybe. But there were a few problems with that. For one, Tachibana-kun knew of my "second character" since he had peeked in my notebook. Since then, I had been a bit abusive...considering him my slave. I don't see why he would want to go with me if I asked him, I don't know why he treats me so nicely now. And...umm...there was this other one issue...

"Tachibana-kun! Ohayo!" A cheerful and happy voice fired from just outside the door to our classroom.

Early on this year. Really really early in the year, just within the first month. Tachibana-kun had fallen in love and became official. With the girl of all the boys' infatuation and lust.

"Morishima-senpai! Ohayo gozaimasu!" Junichi ran to the door.

He became the boyfriend of _the_ Haruka Morishima. The "Goddess of Kibitou High School."

Now and then Morishima-senpai would come bursting through our classroom doorways before class would start or resume to greet Tachibana-kun with a hug. During the times she comes to see him, Tachibana-kun would beco e the envy of all the boys in the class, and Morishima-senpai well...she would be the envy of me... I shrug it off and avert my gaze elsewhere...for the single reason that if I were to look directly at them, I would probably lose control of my emotions and my "second side."

Looking only with my eyes, I could see Tachibana-kun in a tight embrace with Morishima-senpai. This was almost a daily scene every morning.

"Hey, Kaoru," Umehara-kun asked,"How do you think Taisho did it? Struck it good with Morishima-senpai?"

"I don't really know how he did it Umehara-kun. People tell me he confessed twice."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, I'm so jealous! If I knew to just confessed twice, I would have gone straight to Morishima-senpai!"

"Get a grip Umehara-kun, it still would end up just as all your have. Junichi has this caring, cute, gentlemanly touch to his character."

Ahhhhh Kaoru! At least lie and tell me I could've done it!"

"But that's boring. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

I for one was almost like Umehara-kun at this point. But, being the class-rep did have some perks...

"Tachibana-kun!" I called out to him.

"Eh? Ah! Yes Ayatsuji-san?" He got interrupted from his connection with Morishima-senpai.

"Could you here for a bit? I need assistance with something really quickly."

"Yeah, okay."

"Morishima-senpai?" I called,"This might take until the start of class, so it'd be best if you went to your classroom. Gomenasai."

"Oh, yeah! It's fine. See you at break Tachibana-kun!"

"Yeah, see you at break, Morishima-senpai!"

And with a smile she left the room.

"Yes? Ayatsuji-san?"

"Actually, I just realized I finished that work last night, so I actually don't need any assistance at this moment."

"EHH?!"

"Don't be so explosive. You'll see her again after class. Seriously Tachibana-kun," I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What if I want to spend time with you, huh?"

"Eh? We're with each other for most the day working together," he responded.

"Well yeah, but why can't we just hang around together like you and Morishima-senpai? Since we're both technically responsible for representing the class, I thought we should get to know each other more. Right, Tachibana-kun?"

He scratched his chin, "Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Yokata! Very well, after school today!"

"Eh?! What about the class work?"

"We can hold off the representative work just for today, Tachibana-kun. Come on let's just hang out, get to know each other!"

"Ehhh, I guess you're right Ayatsuji-san," he surrendered.

He returned to his desk and sat, waiting for class to begin. Recently I've been trying to reduce the amount of times I split personalities at Tachibana-kun. So far I've abstained for a week. He always ends up doing something to agitate me, if only he'd never have accidentally looked into my notebook, then we could have just stayed on pleasant terms. However, strangely I have the slightest strangest notion that Tachibana-kun actually, may...like my other side. No, that's impossible, no one would.

Well, I'll have an entire session after school to get cozy around Tachibana-kun- I-I mean get to know him...


	3. Senpai's Limits

**So I just finished both Amagami SS and Amagami SS+ and now I'm reading the manga. Totally in love of this series, but to my dismay there aren't many fanfiction stories for it. This is my contribution to the lack of stories for this great series. I've always wondered what it could be like if two characters were in the same arc. So I decided to throw both of my favorite characters of the six and throw them into conflict, eventually. Please rate and review. Reviews are really motivating to me, they voice opinions and overall let me know someone is reading.**

 **Anyway without further rambling**

* * *

POV: Haruka Morishima

Junichi must have been very busy today... He barely was around today. He would greet me ever so formally with honorifics and everything during break period and lunch, even when we were alone and only had time to hug me. All throughout today I would see him carrying stacks of papers and cardboard boxes. Junichi sure is a hard worker. He's so nice!

He definitely stood out to me even before we became a couple. There was just something about him that outlined him from the blurred lines of the crowds of boys always rushing to me at this school. Junichi wasn't at all like them, he was...umm... The best describing word would be loyal. He definitely came off as someone who would remain by my side no matter what. Of course at the time, he reminded me more of a dog rather than a loyal and noble knight. When he confessed to me, I was very foreign to the thought of being with someone of a different age then me, especially of a younger group. In fact I had actually wanted originally to be the younger one in the relationship, with someone older and more mature then me. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed me in my three plus years in high school. Naturally, I had rejected him. However he still remained loyal and kind to me and he ended up confessing again! I had never heard of someone confessing twice...and it most definitely was a first for me. He did turn out to be very loyal and seemed to care so much about me. Also, I'd been taking a fancy to him too...I found him to be very cute actually... In the sour of the moment I closed the distance between us at that library table and kissed him. No more would we have to play independent roles in this school. We would be by each others side. Always.

Today however was not that case. As a result, I missed him very much today. He did say he had something after school to attend to. I guess it wouldn't be too much of a problem to surprise him by dropping in. I might even get that adorable surprised reaction of his. Ohhhh, and who knows where it could go from there.

I laughed at the pleasant thought.

Tachibana-kun, where are you and what are you up to now?

Coming down the stairs, I could hear the laughter of a younger couple. Oh young love...it cute and adorable to watch as much as it is to be involved! I wander who could the two be?

I took shelter behind the row of shoe compartments and waited in anticipation. As the laughs drew closer, the boy's began to sound more and more familiar. I know I've heard that voice before.

My heart dropped.

The two that had reached the bottom of the stairs...were that one girl, the class rep, Ayatsuji-san...and Tachibana-kun.

My boyfriend.

Their footsteps drew nearer to me. I ran down the row and hid a bit farther from them. As they passed they looked so happy together, it reminded me of my times with Junichi and how I imagined we looked like.

Say...Tachibana-kun...just how close did you get with your class rep...?

They can't be that close! Junichi is a kind loyal man, he wouldn't have any case of infidelity!

To prove it to my doubtful self, I will follow him secretly!

"Haruka?"

"Hibiki?" I responded.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor? You,ll get your uniform dirty," she said crossing her arms.

"Eh?! Nothing! Nothing is wrong."

"I didn't ask if anything's wrong. Therefore there is definitely something wrong. What is it Haruka?"

I sighed,"Hibiki, do you think Tachibana-kun would ever leave me for some other girl?"

"That idea would never even cross my mind after how I've seen him. If anything I'd say he loves you. What makes you question that?"

"Well I-I saw him with..."

"His class rep? What's her name..oh, Ayatsuji-san?"

"Y...yes..."

"Well they're supposed to be together because they have to work together. You haven't anything to be worried about because at the end of the day, he will come running back to you."

"But I saw them together, laughing and looking really happy together, almost like he and I would look. And they aren't on school grounds anymore."

"Well that's normal- What?!"

"Yeah... I am going to follow him just to be sure."

"Haruka, what have I told you about stalking people? Especially sine you still peek in on the swim team."

"Yeah you're right...it violates privacy."

"Although well, he is your boyfriend, and maybe...I don't know...with some supervision...it'd be alright..."

"I see...well, I guess that can't be helped!"

"Eh?"

I stood up, quickly grabbed her arm and ran out the door!

"Haruka! Wait a minute!"

* * *

To my dismay, Junichi did seem to be getting closer than close to Ayatsuji-san. Their bodies seemed to close the gap between them inch by inch as the day progressed. This made my anxiety heighten.

"It's probably nothing Haruka, could we just go home and leave those two friends to their fun?"

"Not until I'm convinced."

Hibiki sighed,"Normally I'd just drag you with me but if I do you won't stop going on about it tomorrow. So, I'll just let you carry on."

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired. See you Haruka."

"Bye bye!"

Now, I'm on my own to observe.

They really just walked around Kibitou for a while. Notably, the space between them closed significantly more than earlier. I saw them laugh. I saw them being silent. Junichi must also do role play with her too! Ayatsuji-san's acting seemed so on point, playing as a totally different personality, the strict and controlling type. It almost seemed so real when she knocked him to the ground. She should be in the drama club!

The sun went down with them laughing even more, followed by a silence. I was now reasonably close to them, I could hear their words.

"Arigatou, Tachibana-kun! I had fun."

"Yeah, hehehe I had fun too. We better work harder tomorrow, we have even more work to deal with."

"Don't worry about that now, you'll make me think about it too..."

"I thought you were thinking about it is whole time Ayatsuji-san."

"Well, I was genuinely trying not to."

"Really? That's a first."

"I was paying as much attention as possible to y time with you, Tachibana-kun."

"Oh..I see."

Anxiety and emptiness became a little warmer and made me feel hot headed. Was this jealousy? It didn't matter.

Their faces were just mere inches apart from each others.

Jealousy? Maybe. It didn't really matter. Almost by instinct, without thinking, against my will, I took off from around my corner and quickly made my way to Junichi.

"M-Morishima-senpai?" both Ayatsuji-san and Junichi exclaimed,"What are you doing here?"

I ignored the question and took a grasp of Junichi's hand pulling him along with me for many blocks, not taking one notice to a word he may or may not have said in transit.

When we finally stopped, we had walked for quite a moderate distance.

"Morishima-senpai? What's wrong? Something happen back there? We're you following us?"

"Eh? No! No I wasn't," I scratched the back of my head,"I was just walking dow t the street and ran into you two."

"But what was that all about then? Did you need something?"

Jeez, he was so concerned, it was cute to watch him right now.

"I just missed you the whole day and...I may have got...you know...maybe..just a bit...jealous..." I shyly said to him.

"J-Jealous? Of me and- Ohh," it struck him like a bus.

"It's okay, don't worry senpai!"

I glanced up at him.

"There is nothing between me and Ayatsuji-san, other than a totally class-rep and possible Sousetsai committee work asscociation. I am your boyfriend remember?"

Hibiki was right, in the end he is still by my side, together with me.

"You're right Tachibana-kun. Sorry I overreacted..."

"It's okay, Senpai."

His innocent face was too much for me to abstain from.

I leaned in close to him. I gave no time for him to react and pressed my lips against his cheek.

In response he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in tight.

 _You're right Tachibana-kun. I am your girlfriend after all. I shouldn't worry._


	4. The Book

Morishima-senpai...

She just had to ruin my one tranquil evening with _my_ committee assistant.

Last evening was reasonably efficient and enlightening. We had fun, shared laughs, we're generally close. I think the night achieved the goal at hand, it was efficient, and wasn't dragging. Over all I think it was- Oh, forget the analyis! I really enjoyed the evening! It was truly the most enjoyable time I've had in a while.

He seemed really happy. His laugh, his smile. I had such I nice evening.

Then there was Morishima-senpai... Hmm, I really hope I didn't give off a wrong vibe to senpai...

Frustration roared inside me.

Oh, why did she have to bust in out of no where?!

What am I saying? Morishima-senpai is Tachibana-kun's girlfriend. I don't have right to be disappointed if she were to show up during our "moment." I felt at a loss. I can't compete with Morishima-senpai...can I?

The crowds were mumbling as I walked through the hall.

 _"Ayatsuji-san seems irritated."_

 _"Class-rep seems mad..."_

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"Man, she looks really troubled. Maybe all this class rep and festival committee stuff is too much for her."_

The frown quickly faded from my face and my eye brows loosened up. I didn't want any reputation to be lowered. I must stay positive.

To be honest all I could think of right now was Junichi.

My heart thudded against my chest, hard enough that it hurt. No- I had to focus on my work. He was, after all, taken...

Ah, I just have to stop thinking about him! He has a girlfriend. A girlfriend of no equal! Literally the idol of Kibitou High School. The girl every guy in their right mind from senior all the way down to freshman admires.

I shouldn't think of him, but...I can't help it. Even now I can only think of him and how I wished I were in Morishima-senpai's shoes...geez...I am becomi g a hopeless case. A glance at a wall clock asI walked down the hall by the windows reveal that class was to begin in five minutes. My homeroom was coming up. I had to focus. It's already bad enough that I had been unable to turn my mid away from Junichi- I-I mean Tachibana-kun all of last night and this morning. I'd have to drain everything to my notebook...

The door to the classroom was open and I was just about to turn into the room when... BAM! I collided with Umehara-kun, Tachibana-kun's close friend, knocking everything including my notebook out of my hands.

"Ah, Ayatsuji-san! Gomen," he blurted out, "my fault, I wants paying attention."

Dusting myself off I replied, "No it's okay, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

I fumbled around the floor for my notebook. It was long around here somewhere. Still no response from Tachibana-kun's friend. I looked up and in his hands, was an open black notebook, turned to a certain page towards the middle of its binding. One recently written on last night.

He slowly looked up at me from the content on the pages. "Ayatsuji-san...? Is this- Are you- You like-"

My eyes narrowed. I stood up, looking down on him.

"Could you come with me for a second please?" I asked in a pleasant voice.

"B-but class is about to start a-and I shouldn't be late-"

I grabbed him by his loose tie and yanked.

" _Could you come with me for a second please? It'll be quick, I promise."_

Down the hall and around the corner to a desolate part of the story, I hauled Junichi's helpless comerade. I slammed him against the wall and planted my hand beside his head, leaning against the wall. I've done this before with Junichi.

"Now," I began in a condescending tone, "whatever it is you saw, or you _think_ you saw on that page, is to be wiped from your memory and never spoken about to  anyone. Not Junichi, not Tanamachi-san, not Tsukahara-senpai, and _most_ of all, not Morishima-senpai.

"Ayatsuji-san...I-I'm sure you know he is with Morishima-senpai.."

Bang! I hit my hand against the wall.

"You're talking about it! What did I just tell you? As far as you are concerned that page doesn't exist. Understand?"

"H-Hai! Wait, what'll you do if I do mention this to someone?"

I put on the act of a vulnerable and timid girl.

"Umehara-kun...yesterday..in your bag...I saw one of those...magazines..."

He gasped. He knew what kind of magazines I was referring to.

"I never thought you were one of _those_ kinds of guys...now I'll have to tell the others to watch out for our perverted classmate."

"Stop! Stop! Okay okay I won't talk of this, just please don't sink my reputation any more further down than it already is!"

"Good. Now repeat after me,'Ayatsuji-san is a wonderful and caring person with nothing to hide.'"

"Ehhhh? B-but-"

"Say it," I insisted.

"Ayatsuji-san is a wonderful and caring person with nothing to hide!"

"Very well," I smiled.

He ran off down the hall.

I fumbled around for my small notebook, but still couldn't find it. That guy must've left it on the floor! I quickly ran to the corner to try to recover it before anyone else saw it.

At the corner, I ran into Morishima-senpai, on her way back from visiting Tachibana-kun. In her hand was my small notebook. It was shut.

"Oh, Ayatsuji-san.."

She looked at me for a good seemingly long awkward moment.

"Is this yours?" she asked.

"Hai, I must've dropped it. Sumimasen. You didn't happen to look inside did you? It's not much to talk about but I do have a few little...embarrassing things written in there."

"Hmm? Like what?"

I quickly snatched the book from her and pocketed it. "Oh, just things about weird _dreams_ I've had, or stuff about my sister, and other things. Weird little personnal things I keep track of...some of them are embarrassing."

"Nope!" she hastily said. "I just looked for a name and found on the back of the cover. Well, I'll be late if I stand here any longer, see you!"

With that she fled to the stairs heading up.


	5. Ayatsuji's Presence

POV: Junichi Tachibana

Ayatsuji-San seemed to be much later than usual today, in normal situations, she'd usually be the first one here. She had her black notebook tightly clutched in her hands, I could see her fingers straining with the tightest grip possible.

Umehara seems very on edge this morning as well. He seemed, tense. He ran straight to his desk earlier as if running for his life. He even tightened his tie, and buttoned his blazer, it was weird. No one ever got on his case for his seifuku, and now he suddenly had the propensity to fix himself up.

"Ohayo, Tachibana-kun," Ayatsuji-san said as she walked past my desk.

"Ohayo, Ayatsuji-san."

She glanced at me and smiled her normal, cheery act smile, the one that concealed her true self.

With the same cheery mood she continued to her desk passing, Umehara's desk.

"Ohayo, Umehara-kun," she greeted, pausing to place a hand on his shoulder.

Umehara suddenly tensed up, "O-Ohayo, Ayatsuji-san...heheheh..."

I was struck with a feeling of deja vu...

She smiled and took a seat at her desk.

Ayatsuji-san's false self was a part of her that I've grown to accept. It was rough at first, yes, but now it's a part of her that would make her seem incomplete without. She...wouldn't be Tsukasa Ayatsuji anymore without it. In a way, it was kind of an attracting feature.

"Taisho...psst," Umehara tried to grab my attention, quietly. "Taisho...!"

"Hmm? What is it Umehara?"

"What do you know about Ayatsuji-san?"

"Hmm? I didn't get that."

"What do you _know_ about Ayatsuji-san?" he emphasized.

"Well...what do you-"

The bell chimed for class to begin and Takahashi-sensei walked into the room.

"Tell me later," I responded.

* * *

During a work activity shortly before class was to be dismissed for lunch later in the school day, Umehara came to me again, sitting at the seat in front of my desk and turning to me.

"Taisho, what do you know about Ayatsuji-san?"

"Well...what do you mean? I know a _few_ things about her. I mean I work with her. I'm her vice president in the festival committee..."

"No no no, aside from that... Outside of her normal self..."

"What do you mean normal?" I questioned. I had a hunch about what he was trying hint at, but didn't want to be the one to say it just in case she was around.

"You must know what I mean Taisho...you work with her!"

I leaned in closer to him and really really quietly I said, "Did you stumble upon her book?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"Did you happen to look inside?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I see...so you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh her _side_?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah."

"Oh okay. Yeah, you'll get used to it, just don't tell anyone and you'll be fine. Huh-"

It was at the moment I finished that sentence that I noticed that Ayatsuji-san had been standing over her desk, straightening some papers...slowly. When did she get there?"

"Taisho...so you know what's written in there..right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Really? And what do you think? Feel?"

"Huh? Well... I think it's, remarkable? Wonderful? Nice?" Why was he asking me?

"Really? That's...interesting...and kinda wrong..unloyal."

"I'm not sure what you mean, but yeah! She has some nice handwriting."

"What? No! Not that! The other thing!"

"What thing? All I saw were schedules and agendas."

"No! Okay look...there's a page- No, pages, that basically say-"

The bell chimed really loudly, causing Umehara and I to tense up suddenly and look towards the courtyard out the window. When we returned to our conversation, we jumped to find Ayatsuji-san leaning on my desk, supporting her head with both arms resting elbows on the desk, cheerfully smiling. Umehara jumped.

"A-Ayatsuji-san!"

"Umehara-kun, may we talk, just you and I?"

"Ehhh...could I finish my talk with Taisho? We are almost done, it's about the work and stuff..."

"Ehhhh? But I want to compliment you on your uniform! It looks nice on you when it's tightened and closed up."

"B-But.,,Ayatsuji-saaaan-"

" _I wish to compliment you on your uniform..and your discretion._ "

She grasped Umehara's arm hard and pulled him along, disappearing outside the door of the room.

Odd. What did he see?

* * *

I took the seat across from my girlfriend, Morishima-senpai at a small tree on the outer grounds of the school. It was a more neglected peaceful place, where no others went during lunch.

"Junichi!"

"Morishima-senpai!"

"Junichi...we're alone..."she pouted,"Call me Haruka when we're alone, remember?"

"H-Haruka...I'm sorry, I forgot. How are you?"

"I-I'm fine, Junichi-kun!"

This was the first time I've heard her add 'kun' to the end of my first name...

I took a seat beside her and took her hand.

"How about you? Junichi-kun?"

"I'm at a loss for words...today has been a little...weird..."

"I see," she responded,"I hope it'll get better."

"Yeah, it's all nice and sane while I'm with you, Haruka."

She chuckled. The last thing I saw was a somewhat devious smile appear on her face before she turned her head away from me and let go of my hand.

"Haruka? What's wrong?"

She stood up quickly. I stood up beside her, hugging her from behind.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She quickly turned about, a fierce expression on her face, teeth clenched and fists curled.

The wind was knocked from me as a moderately strong punch was delivered to my stomach. Her hit wasn't bent with lethal intent like Ayatsuji-san's, but not exactly Hollywood fake either, like there was still some reasoning drive behind it. I was winded and crumpled in pain. She then grabbed hold of my neck tie, pulled me in close and pushed me up against the tree. She was stronger then she would appear.

Our faces were only mere inches from each other's. She wore a angered disappointed expression on her eyes and eyebrows, but carried a slightly satisfied upward curve and the end of her lip.

"H-Haruka? What's wrong?"


	6. Rival

"H-Haruka? What's wrong?"

"Urusai, Junichi-kun!"

Haruka pulled harder on my tie.

"You. Belong. To me-!"

Her weight shifted and we toppled over, she landing on top of me.

I wrapped my arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong? I'm worried, what did I do?"

Suddenly, as if a switch was flipped, Haruka's face dropped its ferocity into its playful, puzzled look.

"Huh? You are not, aroused? I thought you'd like this act."

"What? Where'd you get that from? It kinda hurt..."

* * *

POV: Haruka Morishima

"I-I thought you'd like this kind of act. You don't?"

"It's a little rough...don't you think?" he coughed. I quickly got off of him. Oh no, I think I've hurt him.

"Oh, Im sorry Junichi, are you hurt? Did I hit you very hard?"

The memory of seeing Junichi and that committee girl, Ayatsuji-san was flooding my thoughts. It was the only thing I could think of.

Tears began to form in my eyes...Sobs escaped as I couldn't hold them in...

"S-Senpai? What's the matter?" I heard.

I couldn't respond.

"Senpai? Haruka? W-Whats wrong?"

He hugged me tighter. I managed to start talking.

"Junichi...I-I saw how much you seemed to be enjoying yourself that evening with

That phrase killed my sobbing mood. Jealousy set in. My expression quickly changed from bawling to jealous expressing in an instant.

"Haruka, I told you, we were just having a leisurely evening. There is nothing going on between Ayatsuji-san and I."

"I know I know," I responded,"you've said it before, and I trust you, it's just...you know I can get a little...jealous sometimes...you remember."

"Yeah...yeah, I remember... Haruka, don't worry, you are my girlfriend! You are _my_ girlfriend. I am lucky even to be in a relationship with you! Out of all the girls in this school, all of which I have no real chances with, I am with you, Haruka, with you! That's a wonder in its own to me!"

"No, Junichi. It's a wonder to me. Out of all the guys I could have been with...I'm with you. The one who is always with me, who is always caring for me, even with my ignorance and carefree living. I'm thankful it was you, Junichi."

"Senpai..."

"Junichi..."

He questioned again,"But why the rough act?"

"Oh," I responded, "I...I saw how Ayatsuji-san sometimes was around you...how mean she was acting, even to the point of hitting you playfully. Then I remember how happy you two seem, so naturally...so I thought you enjoyed when she did that, and tried to play that act li,e she does."

He chuckled a little.

"Heheheh, yeah...her _act_..." he laughed.

There is no denying what I saw in that page in that notebook. When I picked it up I was really hoping it wasn't hers, but when she claimed it, I knew it must be true. She may be trying to deny herself right now, but soon she will realize what may be feelings.

I have to speak with Ayatsuji-san...

But what do I say?

* * *

POV: Tsukasa Ayatsuji

"Ja, Mata ne, Tachibana-kun! Thanks for your efforts today!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Ayatsuji-san!"

As he went out the door, Tachibana-kun came across his girlfriend, Morishima-senpai.

"Ah, Haruka- eh-...Morishima-senpai..heheh, are you heading home?"

I could clearly hear his dialogue from my desk in the committee room. It was faint but I could clearly hear every expression.

"Oh, yeah, just need to talk about things for the festival...It'll be a minute. Tachibana-kun, could you wait for me by the gate?"

Morishima-senpai seemed a little more on edge than usual, like she was nervous, or had something on her mind.

"Yeah sure! Then, I'll be waiting," Junichi happily responded. Seriously it was like he was like a dog or pet to her. Morishima Haruka, The Legendary Dog Master...or at,east that's what the two senpais in the tea club would sometimes refer to her as. I couldn't really say much about Junichi being similar to a dog...I mean with me he is kind of like a slave...

"Bye, again, Ayatsuji-san!" Junichi waved as he disappeared.

"Mm, matashita!"

Morishima-senpai shut the door as she entered, hands folded to the front.

"A-Ayatsuji-san?"

"Yes? Something you wished to discuss, senpai?" What was she getting at?

"A-About, Junichi..."

First name basis. They were one first name terms. My mind shot back to Tachibana-kun referring to senpai by her first name, Haruka.

"What about _my_ vice-president?"

"I...Well...There really isn't an easy way to say this..."

"Yes? Senpai?"

There was a long pause of silence. Five minutes when by. She was starting to test my patience. I still had committee work to do on top of my assignments when I get home. It was already 4:50 PM.

"Senpai?"

"Oh, forget it! I just want to clarify that Junichi is _my_ boyfriend!"

I stuttered at this open statement. What was this about?

"Senpai? What's wrong? This is kind of spontaneous."

"You know what's wrong Ayatsuji-san! You know!"

"Senpai, if you mean Junichi and I-"

My tongue slipped. Both Morishima-senpai and I were shocked.

I cleared my throat and continued,"If you are referring to Tachibana-kun and I...I assure you there is nothing between us. Our relation is strictly professional."

"Maybe to Junichi, but not you."

"Eh? Senpai-"

She cut me off.

"Don't act clueless. I saw what was written in your notebook earlier. I saw it! Scribbled all over and elaborated on in paragraphs after paragraphs."

"Okay, so maybe I was a little confused and was just dumping thoughts on paper!"

My voice was subconsciously starting to get louder.

"Let's hope it so." she concluded. "Junichi is my boyfriend. He is special to me, I will not lose him. To anyone!"

That's it. I lost control.

"Hmhmhm...Senpai, I never thought you'd be a jealous one. Something simple like words on a page are enough to set your plane int turbulence, how unfortunate. Those who get insecure are much more vulnerable."

"Ayatsuji-san?"

"You, who is the idol of all the boys here in Kibitou High School, who only took Junichi as her boyfriend because he confessed twice. Doesn't seem right now does it? Sounds kind of, favored. Just because he confessed twice made him stand out above all others that confessed to you. It could have been anyone else. Couldn't it have been?"

She seemed thrown into a deep state of thought. Her expressions were thrashing through her reasoning. Once again my true self seems to have hit deep. Oh well.

"W-Well, you don't exactly treat him special either! He is a slave to you, always busy, always exhausting his energy and efforts, always working, and always suffering by you," she pointed out.

She was right. I felt bad about it. But it was just who I was.

"I can't say anything to deny...I feel bad about it too, but I can't help it... Maybe you're right senpai, Tachibana-kun may be happier overall with you..."

She couldn't say anything. Even I wouldn't know what to say if I were to respond to that.

"Well then..." she began to walk out the door. "Ja ne, Ayatsuji-san."

I sat down at my desk and opened my notebook to a new page.

Just before she completely disappeared from view I hollered,"Senpai!"

She turned to me, adjusting her black headband and brushing locks of hair behind her ear.

"Senpai," I said a devious faint grin taking form,"you be sure to enjoy the Founder's Festival this year...it's the last one...before you graduate..." I said returningmy gaze to the pages of my book.

She closed the door softly after that last statement.

Senpai, although you may be his girlfriend, you are vulnerable to attack. You may be Junichi's love, currently, but like you, I know how Juncihi's emotions work too. I'm also with him more often than not, and he seems to grow more comfortable around me, even when I'm annoyed or angered at him. He wants to help me...even when others wouldn't even wish to be associated with me.

Senpai, you should be aware...it is your last year.


	7. Commencement

POV: Ayatsuji Tsukasa

I could hear the door shut as Morishima-senpai left the room. Sure she only had one more year, however...there have been tales of married couples having their roots in high school as lovers...

Oh my god i can't believe I am actually thinking like this! Focus, on, the, festival!

Images and memories of Tachibana-kun's kind smile came to mind.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Tsukasa, get a grip! You are going to be challenging Morishima Haruka-senpai over a guy! People flock to her for her mere attention! Even for a minute is enough to satisfy boys' desires for weeks!

Junichi...his first name just rings in my mind...I've never called it by it, except in that outburst with Morishima-senpai...

No. I won't accept defeat. I never have backed down from a challenge, and I'm not going to start now. Junichi..I wish to make him mine. I'm set on it.. Now how to do it?

* * *

POV: Haruka Morishima

I knew it! There was something! She is trying to get at Junichi! I can't let that happen! I have to try to get in between!

"Haruka!" Junichi called from down the hall.

"Junichi!" I called, running to him.

"Morishima-senpai?"

I grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Junichi asked.

I looked to him, not noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Morishima...senpai..."

"Junichi," I hugged tighter, " Ayatsuji-san...she-"

"is incredibly wonderful with nothing to hide?" he finished with a laugh.

"What?"

Tears began to stream from my eyes.

"Ah! Haruka! Whats wrong?"

"Junichi! Its just that you've been so busy," I choked, "and have always been busy with your work! I barely have time with you anymore.. have you forgotten about me?"

"What? No..aruka...I-I've just been so busy as the work continues to get tougher. I-I'm sorry!"

He wiped tears from my eyes.

"Tell, you what, this weekend Ayatsuji-san said I may have the weekend off. Miya and my parents are away for the weekend, why don't you come over and we'll spend the day together. Just you and I," he proposed with a warm smile on his face.

I sniffled before firmly replying, "Yes!" and hugging him tightly, burying my face in his coat."

* * *

POV: Ayatsuji Tsukasa

I leaned against the wall by the open window, arms crossed, feverently listening in on the likes of Morishima-senpai below by the entrance doors. From here I could here every word of what was being said.

Morishima-senpai is clever. Such an act. She and I both know her spirits are too high and mighty to break in such a way that she'll break down. She'd never cry like that. Get jealous maybe, but not like that. It had to be an act. Right?

Whatever. It didn't matter. Act or not, she's insecure, and she needed to leverage him.

So, she's the Saturday with him...

A burning feeling was felt, but this time not in the heart...I couldn't pinpoint where this feeling was coming from. Was this...jealousy?

I shook it off.

"Ah, Haruka, I forgot to hand these reports to Ayatsuji-san. It's important I give it to her before the weekend." I could vaguely hear Tachibana-kun.

"Is it really important? Couldn't wait until later."

Junichi's voice became notably blatant. "Yes, its absolutely important," he said with a tone as if his well being depended on it.

This brought a smile to my face. Definitely I had to fight for this.

Footsteps were heard coming up the nearby stairs.

"Ah, Ayatsuji-san," Junichi seemed relieved, "You're nearby."

I brushed loose locks of hair behind my ears.

"I have those reports and submitted documents you needed, all reviewed and cataloged-"

"Tachibana-kun," I interrupted.

"Y-Yes?"

"We are moderately behind schedule, and sadly we must sit down and work this weekend."

"H-Huh?"

"Fortunately, we can make up easily for this in one day. Its just reviewing and signing off on files for approval by the teachers. I believe we can fix this in one day."

"Oh that's great, how about Sun-"

"Saturday. We will work Saturday. I will not put this aside."

"But Ayatsuji-san..."

"Yes? Tachibana-kun, some opposition?" I said without changing from a pleasant subtle tone, but with enough implied firmness to suade, Tachibana-kun.

"It's just I said I would spend the day with Morishima-senpai.."

"Oh, I see. That's fine then. I'll just drop by so I can just have you nearby to assist if needed. That way _we_ can still progress towards rebalancing our schedule, and you can still have time with _her."_

Tachibana-kun struggled with conflict in a few moments before finally conceding. "Fine, I guess that works..."

"That's great!"

I grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, and lightly pushed up against his body, looking up at him.

"A-Ayatsuji-san?"

"I look forward to seeing you in a more casual and relaxed light. And getting acquainted with Morishima-senpai."

I felt him put an arm around the small of my back.

I smiled, then suddenly flicked him on the forehead.

"Itai-" he recoiled.

"You have a girlfriend! Don't get any ideas" I playfully said, the slightest hint of a pout in the phrase.

Tachibana-kun rubbed the red spot in the dead center of his forehead.

"I'll see you then," I said walking off.

"Yeah...see you then Ayatsuji-san..."

And so it begins...


	8. Are You Crazy?

POV: Morishima Haruka

The morning with Junichi so far has been so romantic. He is a little awkward at time, funny in others, perverted as well, but it's just part of his quirks that I adore. We were seated beside each other at the futon amid the living room.

"Mmmm, the tea you made is particularly good Morishima-senpai!"

'Ah..Junichi...we're alone today..." I pouted playfully.

"Ah! Haruka! Hehe, the tea you made is very good Haruka! Hehe...eh.."

I leaned against his shoulder and cuddled up against him, casually closing my eyes. this was blissful. Today it was just Junichi and I.

"Thank you Junichi," I whispered, "I may not be very good at cooking...but I made sure I could at least make you tea..."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. More importantly, we would be isolated by anything of the likes of Ayatsu-

*ding dong*

My eyes shot open, I could feel Junichi flinch at the ringing of the doorbell.

"Ah, the door," Junichi remarked.

"Could it be Umehara-kun?" I asked.

"I wish," he replied. He suddenly paused at the door. "Actually, I really hope not..." His tone seemed more of realized disappointment.

"Who is it? You're expecting someone?" i asked.

He sighed... "Haruka," he said taking hold of my hands,"I was informed suddenly that we are," he gulped, "behind schedule."

*ding dong*

"I have to get that," he replied walking toward the door, I followed closely behind.

Through the textured glass I trace the silhouette of a girl, standing, hands on her hips, impatient, and long straight hair.

Junichi opened the door.

* * *

POV: Ayatsuji Tsuaksa

"O-Ohayo Ayatsuji-san," Tachibana-kun laughed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jeez...You seriously take so long to answer the door Tachibana-kun!" I pouted playfully.

"Are you still alone Juni-"

Morishima-senpai peaked out from behind Tachibana-kun. She carried a stern look towards me.

I cleared my throat. "Ah, nevermind, I see Morishima-senpai is also here already," I said with a pleasant smile.

"Ah yes," Junichi said turning to Morishima-senpai. Instantly, Morishima-senpai's stern stare was instantly wiped from her face in a split second and replaced with her warm and appealing smiles. Her eyes opened to a pouting look to Junichi and she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Oh that's right," he chuckled, "I forgot again.."

He turned back to me, "Yes, Haruka and I have been here for a bit now. Glad you could join us Ayatsuji-san."

I was taken aback by the use of her first name just like that. I didn't show it, but I was moderately jealous.

I cleared my throat again with emphasis. "Anyway, can I come in?

"Oh, yes, do come in Ayatsuji-san!"

I smiled and entered. "Pardon my intrusion!" I called entering the house. I removed my shoes and left them at the entrance landing by the door, then headed to the coat rack. I had my overcoat used to go over my uniform to and from school on, however below I had made sure to wear an appealing dress.

I hung my coat up on the rack and turned to Junichi. If it was possible to physically feel his jaw drop, you could have felt it from the school roof.

I wore a blue dress with white trim along the bottom edge of the skirt, the sleeve openings, and the V-shape of the collar. I felt a sense of happiness to notice that Junichi was captivated by my appearance. I was also kind of relieved Morishima-senpai wore a simple white blouse and jeans...if she had also dressed up...

Junichi cleared his throat, and motioned us to the living room, "Well uh...let's get to it shall we?"

I noticed, the empty cups of tea. "Ah, Tachibana-kun, would you like some tea? I need some tea to work."

"Oh yeah, yes please Ayatsuji-san."

* * *

A half an hour of silence passed. The three of us essentially sat in silence with the most minimal amount of conversation spoken.

Morishima-senpai looked troubled and my observation was confirmed the moment she stood up.

"Ayatsuji-san," she called.

"Yes, did you need something Morishima-senpai?"

"Could you come with me for a second?"

She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the adjacent room.

Tachibana-kun was confused at this gesture but sat still regardless sipping the tea I had fixed. The tea was a loss for Morishima-senpai. Junichi could not settle down about how it tasted.

"What do you think you are doing?" Morishima-senpai asked.

'I don't know what you mean senpai..." I said in an innocent tone.

"Don't you try putting that false tone on me, Ayatsuji-san. I know exactly what you're up to."

"What could you mean senpai? Feeling insecure?"

"Look at you, who wears a dress to do paper work?"

"I merely felt like wearing this today."

"The windows are frosting over!" she whispered in an emphasitical tone.

I brushed hair behind my ear. I had senpai in just the mood I wanted her.

"Ayatsuji-san...Keep your place with _my boyfriend_."

"Oh? And what will you do to make sure of it?" I asked.

"How much do you value your reputation with the class?"

"Huh?" I asked.

Morishima-senpai held up a very familiar black notebook in her hand.

"H-How did you get that?" I was shocked.

"I took it from your bag when I got you."

I was angered. I made sure to keep my voice down.

"You are, much more devious than your character would imply." I said coldly.

"You may play on my jealousy and my insecurity, Ayatsuji-san, but your weakness is tangible, and legible," to anyone.

Junichi popped in at that exact moment.

"Ayatsuji-san?" he inquired, "Morishima-senpai? What are you guys doing?"

I pushed up against him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Eh? What? W-What is happening?" he stumbled.

"Tachibana-kun," I said quietly. "I can no longer hide it from you."

"The truth is, Tachibana-kun, I..I-"

"Am really good at role playing!" Morishima-senpai bursted out.

"Eh?" Tachibana-kun and I simultaneously reacted.

"Ayatsuji-san and I were just doing a little role playing! Just like you and I Junichi! She's really good at it!"

"Oh? Ahaha- Ahahahahahaha! I thought you two were actually fighting over me. Now I realize that couldn't be the case... Ayatsuji-san couldn't actually have interest in me! No way."

My heart sunk at this statement

"I'll be back in the living room, finishing the papers Ayatsuji-san!" With that, he disappeared into the next room.

I looked at Morishima-senpai. "Why?" I mouthed to her silently.

She gave me a challenging smirk. "We are going to formally challenge, Ayatsuji-san! We both really care for Junichi don't we?"

I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was hearing this from her.

"I want to see him reject you on his own accord. It would be too boring to watch him do it now!" she laughed.

"Are you crazy?" I asked her.

"No, because I can keep Junichi's heart, no matter how you try to take it!"

"Senpai.."

I clenched my fists.

"For years, I had taken responsibility of class events and school planning. No one had ever had interest in me, and I also felt nothing toward others in a romantic way. For my entire high school career, I watched from the sidelines of the boards and committees during the Sousetsai festival, and all the couples this bleak school had to offer. Never had I ever felt what I feel toward Tachibana-kun. Never before."

I placed a hand on my chest, and could feel the extreme rate at which my heart was beating.

"I have never backed down from a goal, and I won't start now. I will do whatever it takes, but I will make Junichi mine!"

I snatched the book from her hands in her awe struck moment and headed quickly to the next room.

"Tachibana-kun, we are done for the day and have caught up to schedule," I announced.

"Eh? But I only finished two papers..." he responded.

"I said, we are done and have caught up to schedule!" I emphasized.

"H-Hai!" he said dropping everything at once.

"Seriously, you are such a pushover," I said storming over to him.

"Eh? Ayatsuji-san?" he said backing away reflexively.

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled, smashing my lips against his.

I could hear Morishima-senpai gasp from the threshold of the door. Surprisingly of note, Tachibana-kun didn't pull away.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to me, I withdrew. His face was melon red, and so was mine, but i gathered my things and headed for the door quickly anyway.

Tachibana-kun helped me with my jacket being the gentle guy he is, but he was still speechless.

"Ayatsuji-san...W-What was that?"

I turned to him and said as I closed the door.

"Role playing," I smirked, "See you in class soon, Tachibana-kun."

With that, I shut the door.


	9. Checkmate!

POV; Ayatsuji Tsukasa

Its been four days since that "work day." It still was in the back of mind the whole time.

"Ayatsuji-san?"

The past two days I have found myself lost in introspection. What was I thinking? What did I just do? Why did I even?

"Ayatsuji-san?"

Why am I attracted to Junichi? What is love? What makes him seem attractive to me? What makes a worthy guy? Appearance? Status? Power?...Money? No it can't be! Junichi doesn't have any of those qualities!

"Ne, Ayatsuji-sannnn."

Role playing? That was your best excuse? D-Did you just declare war with Morishima-senpai over attraction? You...kissed..her boyfriend...

What if...No..He'll never see me in the same way he sees Morishima-senpai?

Well! It doesnt matter! I don't need him! He is only a mere distraction to my success. Yes! You are being ridiculous, this whole thing is ridiculous. Just give up-

Give up? No. I can't! I never have and never will.

Especially when my heart feels like this...

I placed my hand to my chest and could feel the rush.

"Ayatsuji-san!" a finger poked at my cheeks.

Reflexively, I snapped to action and forcefully grabbed the hand of whoever, and pulled sharply, causing none other than Tachibana-kun to fall vulnerable on the desk before us.

Eh?

"Tachibana-kun?" I blinked, "What's going on?"

"Geez, Ayatsuji-san, you zoned out completely for the fifth time this week! It's only Tuesday..."

"Eh?"

I turned my attention forward to catch sight of a long line of students extending from our desk, across the room, out the door and down the hall.

"Oh, please pardon me," I apologized sincerely, "There's been so many things going on..."

This looks bad for me, I can't let this continue, it'll impact my reputation severely!

"Is this for approval stamps?" I asked Tachibana-kun.

"Hai, its all just for the booth location during the Sousetsai Festival," he responded.

"Thank you very much, Tachibana-kun."

I took a hold of the approval stamps and began quickly stamping my approval, mechanically, almost.

"Are you even reading those Ayatsuji-san?" Junichi questioned.

"Yes, of course, I just need a quick glance and mental note!"

"I see." He replied.

"Say, Junichi..."

He flinched at the use of his first name.

"I can call you that from time to time right?"

"Yes, O-Of course!"

"Could you and I, and Morishima-senpai get together again soon?"

"Eh?"

"She likes games right? Competitions?'

"Y-Yes," she replied.

"She seems fun..."

"Yeah isn't she great?" He exclaimed, "she's so adorable, and cute, and-"

I couldn't help but just stare at Tachibana-kun, burning with jealousy and irritation.

"S-Sumimasen..." he replied.

"Anyway, I thought we could get closer in a...friendly game."

"Mm! Sure! She'll love it!"

"I'm sure she will," I closed not being to help but grow a devious smirk.

* * *

Sure enough, Tachibana-kun and Morishima-senpai were before me as we all sat on the school roof as the sun set in the background. Morishima-senpai had also brought her close friend, Tsukahara-senpai, who seemed less than interested in the event and seemed to have been dragged along.

"You wanted to challenge me Ayatsuji-san?" Morishima-senpai asked.

Although I am sure she has fully grasped the situation at hand, she still seemed to be genuinely playful and into whatever it is that I would propose we duel over. I couldn't help but smile. To confirm my suspicion, I smiled at this phrase. A meek, humble, warm smile, but behind it I could feel the deviousness. I had her in the palm of my hand, and just like anybody I deal with, well...except for Tachibana-kun, she had no idea what she was getting into. I could read her like an open book.

"Hai, Morishima-senpai," I happily replied, "I want to play a game."

"Okay," Morishima said in English. "What's the game?" she finished in Japanese.

"Well, actually, before we get to it, I want to make things more...exciting? No- daring!"

"Wow!" she exclaimed in english again. "How though?"

"Let's settle the terms first!" I insisted.

Morishima-senpai was in such a high mood she looked as though she would certainly agree. She began to open her mouth when Tsukahara-senpai stepped in and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Haruka," she began, "please do try to stay in the right mindset and consider what else could happen," she passively warned, shooting a quick suspicious glance at me.

I returned the gaze with yet a warm smile, a slight crinkle at the edge of my mouth.

To my surprise, Morishima-senpai did not seem to take heed of this indirect warning.

"Okay, you're on Ayatsuji-san," she went through regardless.

"Hai, if you win, Morishima-senpai, I will...hmm...I will," I gulped at this, "..set aside a room during the Sousetsai, for you and Tachibana-kun to get a isolated view of the fireworks and the tree lighting festival. I will make sure none of my committee staff find you and all teachers stay away from the building."

Morishima-senpai seemed more than happy at this offer.

"Very good!" she exclaimed, "And if I lose?"

I suddenly became nervous at saying it. I cleared my throat.

"If I win...I..I get to...I-I get to 'role play' as Tachibana-kun's girlfriend for a full day."

"EH?!" the couple before me exclaimed.

"That's-"

"Finally found a challenge too steep for you?" I asked in an innocent manner.

She held her tongue.

"What do you plan to get out of it?" Morishima-senpai asked in an attempt to get me to reveal my intentions with Junichi, who sat quietly in between us, his cheeks burning red.

"I-I just want to role play as you do to see how fun it could be, do you actually think I have feelings for him?" I shot back.

She laughed it off, "I guess not," she innocently played.

"So? Agree?"

She finally gave.

"Fine, I agree," she acknowledged. "What's the game?"

From my bag, I puled out a small folded box held together by two latches. Opening this box, revealed a chess board.

"American chess!" I smiled.

Morishima-senpai stared at the board in wonder. It showed she had an idea how to play given her english background, however I could immediately see that she wasnt too good at it. I like games that keeps my mind moving.

The pieces were set up and she had the first move. Tachibana-kun stared at the board in an anxious worried manner, while Tsukahara-senpai seemed to view with disappointment at what her friend had gotten herself into.

She moved her pawn to F4. I had seen this before, it was a commonly read mistake. Not too bad, yet not an amazing move either. I could win this.

Pawn to E6.

She seemed completely absorbed and moved another pawn to G4.

Something was telling me there was some shot to be dealt with here. Then I saw it!

Queen to H4.

Tachibana-kun was the first to notice. Tsukahara-senpai then followed suit shortly after.

Checkmate.


	10. Warmth

POV: Ayatsuji-Tsukasa

Morishima-senpai reluctantly shook my hand as an acknowledgement of her defeat and acceptance of terms. Starting now, to end tomorrow night at 11:59 PM, I was Tachibana-kun's girlfriend.

With a really tight hug, Morishima-senpai and Tsukahara-senpai departed toward the stairs. I could here Tsukahara-senpai giving 'Haruka' and lecture. She definitely had the sense to see all the alarms going off, but to my advantage Morishima-senpai couldn't see past her extreme desire to always make things interesting.

I turned to Tachibana-kun. He looked blankly at me. This all pivoted off how I could Tachibana-kun to go along with this. This could all fail here.

His blank disappointment gave way to a warm smile, "Morishima-senpai told me before she left to play along with this role play as well," he chuckled innocently. "So..I guess..I'm your boyfriend for the time being..." he said blushing. "Geez, its embarrassing to say even in these circumstances," he followed.

I felt embarrassment. This rush was extreme! My heart felt like it was going to literally burst.

"Ayatsuji-san, youre face is getting really red- Whoa! You're temperature is really warm, are you okay?"

"Please dont look!" was all I could manage to say before burying my face in his chest, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Eh! Ayatsuji-san?"

I subconsciously took hold of his hand, holding it tight.

"I'm not used to being this embarassed," I managed to say.

He wrapped his arm around my back, embracing as well.

"You better not say a word of this to anyone!" I exclaimed, still buried in his chest.

He laughed at this. "Why did you suggest it then?"

I pulled my face out from his coat and looked him straight in the eye. "You know how it is! Victory is always a plus and an objective!"

He laughed again, "Hai, Hai, Ayatsuji-sama! Heheheh."

I groaned, "Don't mock me..."

* * *

The next morning was a bright sunny day, with a moderate wind. I pulled on my blazer and opened the front door. As soon as I turned from locking it, I noticed I was being waited on. ,

"Ohayo, Ayatsuji-san!" Tachibana-kun called from just beyond my gate.

"Tachibana-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you," he replied.

"Waiting? For me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to walk to school with you this morning," he stated.

"I see...Well, we don't want to be late then..."

The walk to school was awkward, especially for me. I couldn't even bring myself to ask about the committee work he should have completed last night.

All I could really think of were the small desires and things I wanted to do with Tachibana-kun... How could I let myself become preoccupied with these unnecessary, trivial, matters?

Geez, you're really losing it Tsukasa...

I looked down at his hand...

Hell, I let it take the better of me. Why not then?

I took his hand and held it tightly.

"Hm? Ayatsuji-san?"

"I...Wanted to hold your hand..again... Have a problem with that?" I scolded.

I could see and feel that we were both warm in the face. This, even under these circumstances, was embarrassing, and I felt vulnerably timid...

But this warmth..

It feels, welcoming.


End file.
